Aramau the Fiery Secretary
Aramau is the personal secretary to Commander Firebrand of Forward Operating Base Equestria. She first appeared in "Taking the One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Too Seriously ft. Mad Munchkin," and has since become a regular member of the series. She also has her own channel on Youtube. Background Aramau (born Arid Mausoleum) is the sole daughter of earth ponies Oaken Casket and Mourning Bells, owners and proprietors of Canterlot's largest funeral home. She has two older brothers, Farthest Crypt and Shallow Grave, who also help with the family business. She is also the only unicorn in her family since one of her great-grandmothers, Fabled Joy, married into the family. Unlike other fillies and colts, Aramau did not acquire her cutie mark in her youth. During her pre-teen years, Princess Celestia invited her to attend her school, which Aramau excelled at but still remained a 'blank flank.' It would not be until her adult years, when she was touring FOB Equestria alongside Celestia, that she would gain her cutie mark after using her organizational skills to give the base's commander, Firebrand, a functional schedule. After this event she believes that she was always destined to be a "Fiery Secretary." Since this event she and Commander Firebrand quickly fell in love with one another, leading to them getting engaged, and later married. Aramau also became well liked by most of the staff on site, as well as others within the Brony community. Personality During working hours Aramau is generally a model of efficiency: calm, methodical, and polite but serious when interacting with others. She shares Firebrand's irritation with the Royal Guard's ineptitude, although as a civillian she leaves the commander to enact punishment. Outside of working hours she is more sociable, having regular tea parties with Tricky Fox and Green Scorpion and occasionally calling Keychi-FIM. Her relationship with Firebrand is mostly professional whilst working together, but she will occasionally become sentimental when given the chance to express her feelings, as well as any time she is in the presence of something adorable. When Keychi-FIM asked her what Firebrand was like during a lunch break she immediately squeed and went into a rambling monologue about his best features, until lunch hour ended and she returned to being serious. Very rarely does Aramau lose her temper, but when she does violence will soon follow. When Misanthropony was six months late for a collab she threatened to bludgeon him until she was pacified by a kiss from Firebrand. The commander also reveals that she once hit someone with their own spine, despite the physical impossibility of such an action. Emerald Comet also earned a death stare from her after he suggested that Firebrand couldn't have a seizure since didn't have a brain. Quotes * (to Firebrand) "Do not underestimate my magic. I may not be as skilled as Princess Twilight Sparkle, but I am your secretary. I do whatever I need to in order to serve your best interests. And besides, we can't afford any more therapy bills like the one following 'Minty Christmas.' It was for the greater good." * (to Misanthropony) "Give me your spine so that I may beat you with it!" Trivia * Is Josh Scorcher's real life secretary and wife. ** They officially tied the knot on November 2, 2019. * Aramau has a good singing voice, and has sung in several Brony videos. Kelsey has also appeared in a couple of musicals. * She dislikes the full form of her name, preferring the abbreviated version she gained as a nickname at Celestia's school. * One of her first crossovers was with Tricky Fox, just after she reversed Firebrand's banishment spell on him. To avoid from being discovered by the commander she has taken to 'wearing' him on her head when he visits FOB Equestria, claiming that he is her 'magical, talking hat.' * In her origin story she stated that, as a filly, she could produce flames hotter than a crematorium. * Won a Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel against YugiBrony, one of the few other Bronies to do so. During the battle, YugiBrony noted her similar appearance to the card 'Backup Secretary.' * In the "Parental Glideance" review, it is mentioned that she has a terrible relationship with her parents. Links * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/lucasgirl101 * Twitter: https://twitter.com/FieryAramau * Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/aramaufierysecretary Category:Unicorn OC Category:Bronalysts Category:Female Category:Alphabetical